wpifandomcom-20200213-history
Science Fiction Society
The Science Fiction Society (SFS) has a self-descriptive name. They meet every Wednesday night in Olin 107 (currently HL 218) at 7:12 p.m. They run many different events, including Gaming Weekend, Animefest (defunct as of 2006, may be picked up by the Anime Club), Friday Night Gaming in the Campus Center (formerly the Wedge), and random other events such as showing anime or sci-fi shows. Curiously, in recent years the SFS has focused less on science fiction itself and instead on various other geeky topics such as anime, role-playing games, card and board games, and video games. The Science Fiction Society was founded by Steve Kovner, John Major, and John Kuklewicz in May 1974, is now in its 35th full year. The SFS maintains an extensive library of over 3,500 science fiction and fantasy books (as well as books and magazines of other genres and, surprise, games) which is available to SFS members. In Spring '04, an outgoing SFS member donated approximately $1500 worth of comics (about 400 - 500 in all), giving the library a substantial comic book collection in addition to graphic novels. In Fall '07, an alumnus donated the necessary funds for the SFS to obtain a LibraryThing account. The library is located in the basement of Riley Hall in the location of the old Newspeak office. The Newspeak logo still adorns one wall. It has become somewhat of an unofficial tradition for the SFS to obtain space once occupied by the campus newspaper, as in early 2007 the SFS acquired a closet in the Tech News office. The anime and manga library was established through generous donations in 2008, and continues to expand. The SFS is associated with the social group known as Wedge rats, so much so that some consider the two to be synonymous. It is also commonly confused with the Society for Medieval Arts and Sciences (SMAS); in fact, the two organizations are entirely separate despite a small member overlap. The SFS has sponsored a yearly T-shirt design contest since 2003. Many of the winning shirt designs can be seen on the backs of SFS members around campus, as well as in the pictures to the right. In 2005, the SFS occupied the special interest house located at 25 Trowbridge. In the 2006-2007 year, the SFS held public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 3). In the 2007-2008 year, the SFS held public viewings of Heroes (Season 2) and intends to hold public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 4). Weekly Minutes Each week this section will be updated with the weekly meeting minutes emailed to the sfs-announce list. 1/28/09: I slept 4 hours in 48 hours. That's still a lot of minutes. Here's some more. What a lovely day it is today. The ice is raining, the children are slipping, and Jansen had to start his first meeting off with a ridiculously long acronym. Friday Gaming, Tuesday Red Dwarf, Saturday Deathnote, and Thursday Kill Bob Saget (poison this week) are all in full swing. Continue to flock mindlessly to these lovely events. Sunday Magic is now Saturday Magic. Carpool drivers are needed for a tournament in Boston Saturday. if you have no car, "you can show up to the Founder's lobby at 10 AM and pray." Email shl@BOB if you can give a ride. Wednesday Anime tonight is Code Geass in HL 218 The Big Bang Theory will be happening on Sundays. time and place not yet determined. Heroes is returning this Monday at 9 PM! Because Olin is no longer available, the room is pending. Also starting up again is Battlestar Galactica. It will be on Fridays from 10-11 PM and room will be announced when Chuck Kornik gets back to us. Sam wants your prerelease card packs! Go to the Magic prerelease and sell your packs to him (UNOPENED!) for $3! Robert's Star Wars parody will be running this Sunday from 2-4 PM in the Chairman Room. Rick will also be showing something at 2 PM this Sunday. It will be a TUB of Heroes: Villains somewhere that he will decide later. Reminder that Mont St. Michele will be running during Gaming Weekend. Sign up at: http://www.unseelie.org/msm Josh will once again be taking over Wednesday Anime next week for AMVs!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nicknaming today was very, very disturbing. We have new names for our President and Vice President. Make sure to say hello in the halls to Jansen "Marcus " Smith and Joshua "Marcus" Luther. Yes. I'm serious. All in all an interesting first meeting for our new cabinet. Until next time, kiddies! -Rhiannon "Not yet Marcus" Chiacchiaro Current Weekly Events *Sunday Magic *Tuesday Red Dwarf *Wednesday Anime *Friday Gaming *Saturday Death Note Upcoming events *March 20-22, 2009: D-term Gaming Weekend Anime Hut The "Anime Hut" is the nickname for any on-campus dorm room (usually in Founders or Stoddard) whose residents own a lot of anime. There can be multiple Anime Huts at once, and those who live in them tend to be SFS members. In 2002, for example, the Anime Hut was occupied by SFS members such as Craig Perko, '03, and Glenn ___, '02. Officers List of past Science Fiction Society officers The Science Fiction Society's elected officers for the calendar year 2009 are: *'President:' Jansen "Marcus" Smith '10 *'Vice President:' Joshua "Marcus" Luther '10 *'Treasurer:' Christopher Maddox '12 *'Secretary:' Rhiannon Chiacchiaro '11 The Science Fiction Society's appointed officers for the calendar year 2009 are: *'Librarians:' William Chapman '11 *'Events Coordinator:' Marcus Menghini '12 To contact the officers with questions, concerns, or pudding, email sfs@BOB (BOB means wpi.edu) Elections occur on the first Wednesday of C Term. The members with voting rights (currently labeled "Superhero Identification", a $5 fee that includes library access) then vote for a President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Secretary. These four officers then choose from a pool of self-nominated Librarian and Events Coordinator candidates. Tradition in the SFS states that officers receive nicknames within the first three weeks of office. Miscellany to be Updated Regularly on This Page *Gaming Weekend *Meeting Minutes *Scheduled Events Gallery Image:One Club Front.png|2004 T-shirt design (front) Image:One_Club_Back.png|2004 T-shirt design (back) Image:Ninja School Front.png|2005 T-shirt Design (front) Image:Ninja School Back.png|2005 T-shirt design (back) Image:White Ninja Front.jpg|2006 T-shirt Design (front) Image:White Ninja Back.jpg|2006 T-shirt design (back) Links Category:Art and Literature Clubs